Grayson and the Outlaws
by Champion of Balance
Summary: It's been a while since the death of a leader, brother, & friend... Nightwing. Or is everything really as it seems? Already tangled in the web of lies that is Spyral, Agent 37 is sent on a mission with Helena Bertinelli, encountering a few ghost from his past. Can Agent 37 keep his secret a secret? Or will a certain Outlaw figure him out? Yep, just your typical Super-Spy problems.
1. The Mission: I

_**Grayson and The Outlaws**_

**_The Mission: I_**

**Spyral Headquarters. Three Days Ago.**

In a very dim lit room filled with red and hints of black stood two figures. In conversation with a third member, seating comfortably with legs crossed. The taller and more muscular individual had in his hand a half eaten breakfast burrito that continued to decline in size as he made sounds of content.

The darker skinned female remained silent while making a mildly irritated look which was more than likely aimed towards her partner. Fortunately for him, she kept her cool which was actually not a problem for her. "You couldn't have eaten that before the briefing?" She said out the side of her mouth in a low whisper that would be hard to notice.

The blue eyed male only smirked as he continued to chew, shrugging off her comment and listening. That was until the curly haired woman smacked the burrito from her companion's hands. The raven haired man gasped after he swallowed what remained in his mouth. "Helena, why?!" He said as he reached for the fallen meal.

"You better not eat off the floor again..." She said in more of a warning tone. She crossed her arms and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh come on, it was that one time! And once again it was your fault, a sucker that good could not be given up." Just before he could continue the two agents were interrupted from their... Interrupting?

"Matron, Agent 37. I do believe I was in the middle of something. Was I not?" The man seated in the chair spoke plainly with no emotion to his this time. The mood he was could not be deciphered because, well, his face is literally a swirl with glasses and blond hair on his head.

"Yes Mr. Minos. My apologies." Helena stated calmly while bringing her hands behind her back.

Mr. Minos gave a nod and proceeded quickly on with the briefing. "The item you are to retrieve is very valuable. You see the chip inside is extremely crucial to the development of a Russian Satellite that can possibly tap into anything on Earth."

The blue-eyed male had finished up his burrito receiving a glare from Matron and a what-ever you call shift of the head from Mr. Minos. He gave the two a quizzical look with a eyebrow raised. "What? Five second rule right?"

"Anyway, just get out there and do your job Agent 37." Mr. Minos waved them out before giving them a final word, "Matron, see to it 37 doesn't blow your cover."

Agent 37 raised a eyebrow, intrigued, "Cover? As in undercover?" He smirked, "Just let me get my blonde wig."

Matron face palmed with a hard sigh, "Good agent, just maybe a little too care free..." With that she exited the room, beginning mission prep with Agent 37.

**Middle of the Desert. Two Days Ago.**

"What the hell are we doing here?" A rugged man asked as he took off his trucker hat, wiping sweat from his forehead. As the wind picked up, throwing sand at him and his companions, he pulled out a small device. "Hey tin head, you could at least tell us what this mission is about. We're out here not even knowing why!"

Unbothered by the sand, as his face was protected, the male looked at their third companion flying ahead of them, "Doesn't seem to bother her. Don't tell me you're going soft." The leader of the trio said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"... You know damn well you can't compare her to me, not even to you!" The red head exclaimed as he slapped his hat back on his head.

The helmet wearing leader pointed at a hill far ahead of them, "We've been contracted to steal stolen property. Just beyond that hill, we should find a hideout or something Harper."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere Jaybird. Now what's this big bad thing we're snatchin?" Harper spoke with a little more enthusiasm.

The flying tan beauty in front of the two males came to a halt. She descended to her comrades a look a concern on her face. "There's a group coming at us on armored vehicles. If your bickering is over, you might want to prepare yourself for a fight." She said passively.

"So who we up against Jaybird? Aliens, demons, monsters, ninjas?" Harper asked trying to be funny, but was genuinely asking for insight on the opponents.

The man with the red helmet and leather jacket took out a pair of guns. But not his usual pistols. They were bigger, heavier, more alien looking, and rifle-like. He could thank his intergalactic friend for these bad boys.

Harper sighed as he took out his bow, readying a heavy duty arrow, "Should have known if Jason brought the big guns we'd be dealing with some freaks."

Their orange friend looked up as a helicopter zoomed passed them, heading in the direction of their target. But her attention way quickly caught when a rocket zoomed pass her near flawless face. Her green eyes narrowed at the enemies seemingly clouded in an uproar of sand steadily approaching, "They're here." She said right before she flew into the incoming fire. Bullets spraying everywhere as she swiftly maneuvered through them and into the chaos.

Jason looked at Harper as he prepared his guns, "Well Roy, you heard your girl." He then ran in guns blazing. Shooting down men firing from the ground. As their extraterrestrial gal pal lifted an armored vehicle and tossing it quite far before hearing an explosion, Jason eyed the hovering helicopter from earlier in the distance. He could see it emit a wave which had to disrupt something because a building appeared under it. He saw a figure jump from the copter just before noticing a arrow fly pass him, striking a man through the windshield just before igniting causing the vehicle to explode.

"You okay Jason? The point of a fight is to actually hit something." Roy Harper yelled as he fire multiple arrows at once at the group of enemies in his line of sight.

Jason looked at Roy as he fired a shot behind him, killing a man with a head-shot. "You know Roy, you're right."

The model-like warrior gain some altitude in the air, surveying the field. She caught a whiff of something, something very familiar, something she thought gone. "Impossible..." In disbelief, she had to confirm her suspicions which prompted her to take off towards the building.

"Kory!" Roy shouted after watching her take off. Did she just abandon them? What was her problem lately? She seemed so distant.

Roy took a punch to the face by an over-sized man thing in a black shirt, with no pants. He stood over Roy, about to strike him down. When suddenly Jason jumped through the air kneeing the creature of a man in the face, just before firing shots to his skull. He'd been trying to cut back on the killing, but it was times like these he couldn't hold back. He helped his partner up, "What the hell is she doing?"

"You know you didn't **have** to jump from the helicopter." The pilot of the aircraft said to the person on the other end of her ear piece.

_"Yeah, but since I found out I couldn't use the wig I needed to do something fun. And besides, who doesn't like jumping from planes."_

"Helicopter."

_"Whatever. Same difference. This thing I'm looking for is at the base of the building right?"_ The male voice responded.

"Precisely it'll be-" the lady pilot saw something red and orange zoom pass her and towards the building sticking up from the desert sand. She watched the fiery person crash through the enemy building with explosive strength.

_"You were saying Matron?"_ The male on the other side of her ear piece asked.

"Umm Grayson, you may have a problem..."

**Inside Enemy Building.**

Grayson, Agent 37, was standing in front of a bunch of fallen bodies, not knocked out by him. "You're telling me. You gotta see how wrecked this place is." He said while kneeling down, observing the victims of something big.

**BOOM!**

* * *

Hello readers, I just wanted to say thanks for reading this short chapter here. I plan for this to be a quick little story I do in my free time, but it could turn to much more. Spoiler I really like **Nightstar** (wink, wink). So as it progresses the chapter may get longer. Oh and if you haven't checked out the **Grayson** comic and you're a **Nightwing** fan shame on you! Jk. Same character just in a different environment and maybe more lighthearted and it'll surely make ya smile, seriously. Check out my profile for why I had the need to write this story if you dare.

This has been a **Corn on the C.o.B.** announcement, sorta...


	2. The Mission: II

**_Grayson and the Outlaws_**

**_The Mission: II_**

**Inside Enemy Building. Two Days Ago.**

Grayson, Agent 37, was standing in front of a bunch of fallen bodies, not knocked out by him. "You're telling me. You gotta see how wrecked this place is." He said while kneeling down, observing the victims of something big.

**BOOM!**

Grayson had been forced to the ground of the shaking building with a loud thud. The wall before him crumbling as it seemingly shattered to pieces. A tad bit groggy, Grayson slowly makes it to his feet. He stammered back some as he looked at the figure in front of him. Still waiting for his vision to clear, it was certain that this form before him was out of this world. "Oh, man... What the?!" The raven haired man stood in awe of the creature standing steady as he regained his vision. "I don't know whether I'm excited or intimidated..."

Before the spy clad in gray and blue huffed a behemoth of a man. His breathing was becoming more unsteady by the second, which was obviously a bad thing. "You... Wake me!" It grunted forcefully as it turned into a violent yell. "I'll destroy you!" The bright orange beast with a purple hue to its skin had become agitated. It looked like it was itching to throw a blow.

"Oh boy, looks like I've got a dinner date with tall, bright, and deadly." The spy said to other end of his earpiece, only to realize it had fallen out when he'd been attacked the awoken beast. "Alright Sleeping Ugly, how 'bout a chase to get that heart pumping?" Grayson smiled which triggered the monster to attack.

The glowing beast swung its fist, missing the agile spy when he performed a back-flip. The monster attacked again, but struck the ground in front of Grayson after he quickly jumped backwards. It would appear the the spy's agility was too much for this slow berserker. "Argh!" It screamed.

"Oh no grumpy, you gotta be quicker than that." Grayson flashed his classic grin for a moment, until the thing started to charge at him which prompted the blue eyed man to turn and dash off through the halls. As he ran through the halls of the building, cutting sharp turns around the corners, all he could hear were the quickened banging of footsteps of a beast behind him.

He spotted a broken elevator shaft and decided to take a chance. Making his way towards the opening, he instantly stops in front of the open area where the elevator should be. Quickly looking up he spots the elevator above him and nothing beneath. "Here goes something." He whispered as he dived down the empty shaft.

The glowing blue, orange monstrosity saw his target go into the shaft and without thinking he jumped in, "No run now!" It yelled as it was free falling down many floors. But then the beast turned its head above him when he heard a voice.

"Great job Sleeping Ugly, have a nice fall." Above the beast was Grayson, hanging on the line with one hand. He made a saluting gesture with the other as he uncontrollably let out a cheeky grin.

"Shit..." The beast realized he was in for a long and painful trip to the bottom. When he crashed to what was presumed to be the last floor, the monster's heavy body impacted greatly. A large hole was created as it fell deeper than what the spy expected. And moments after an audible crash was heard and everything went silent.

With a raised eyebrow, Grayson thought for a quick second. And then it dawned on him, "Secret basement lab floors. This is all to familiar." He smirked as he slid down the line in the elevator shaft, causing his gloves to heat up a bit. Passing through the torn hole created by the beast, the spy went down a few more floors until he hit the ground. With the monster not in sight the blue eyed male worried, "Where'd he go?" He asked himself as he began snooping around.

Glancing at messy counter tops littered with multiple flasks, papers, needles, cages with what could only be dead animals. Insert PETA joke here...

"Man, what the heck's been going down in this basement? Not the typical bat basement for sure." Grayson began to think for a moment with his fingers to his chin. _'Why would they hide this place under the main building? If my memory serves me well, Cadmus had a...'_ The spy realized something in that moment of thought. "The big guy... But he disappeared..."

Underneath his feet, the spy stepped on some sticky and wet substance. He was so into thought he didn't realize as he passed over the red puddle. That was when he spotted a door, but quickly losing his excitement when he saw it needed a scan. There goes that mystery.

Moving around slowly and almost quietly was the red liquid puddle. It the splished and splashed as it began to rise and form a broad monstrous figure. Grayson turned to spot the liquid solidifying, making his appearance apparent. The white patches of hair on the head, the red-orange skin, the shimmering blue glow to its body.

"Great, he was wet..." He said with a sigh of disappointment, looking up as the creature towered over him. "I take it you live here." He then swing out his black and blue tipped escrima sticks, emitting a controlled pulse of electricity from each.

The creature laughed, showing its ugly yellow teeth and black tongue. "You funny! Pretty boy think he can beat me!" It slumped over grabbing its bulging stomach that held a four pack. "You lose hard now."

Grayson rolled his eyes, "Glad I could make you laugh." He said sarcastically, "Now bring it and I'll show you a good time." Seconds after his last word came out his mouth, a punch came flying at him. But with superior reflexes he did a hand less cartwheel to his side to avoid the impact of the punch.

Not able to follow up not because of fright, but because he saw the monster speared painfully through the previously sealed door which was now in pieces. A flaming streak had zoomed from behind the creature, and feeling a tug in his chest he took a step forward. He looked at the broken down metallic shattered door and at the creature slowly liquifying into an reddish orange substance. And above that mess was something that used to calm his mind, make his heart skip a beat. Someone who used to wait on him. He felt that at times she was made for him. He felt awkward at the sight of her, at the renewed closeness they now stood in. The last time he had seen her was when Jason came to the manor, but he was too hurt at the moment to even attempt to show his face. Who could blame him? He lost so much then: his childhood friend died at the hands of the Joker, his circus was destroyed, and now?

Well he was 'dead', he died for the secrets of every hero. He died to keep their fighting alive, as long as they had something to fight for. He now worked in the shadows of the shadows as someone nonexistent to the world. It hurt him and his close friends to know he was gone, away from the superhero life, but yet so close.

"Star..." The shocked spy whispered just low enough for the tan beauty in front of him not to hear.

Suddenly, the hovering woman with flaming red hair turned her head in the direction of this odd man in gray. Her face went from anger to confusion in a matter of seconds. "Who are you?"

**Outside Building. Middle of the Desert.**

Arsenal had hit five different guys with five different arrows and stood there with a smirk on his face. "And here comes the good part." He said to himself. One by one the arrows activated, doing something different than the other. The first guy was blown away by a sonic blast, the second had been hit with knockout gas, the third was wrapped in rope that then electrocuted him, the fourth had been hit with an explosive, and the fifth wouldn't be able to walk for two lifetimes to put it simply. "Jason, you almost done?"

One by one, raging enemies in black charging at the helmet wearing hero were struck down by a frenzy of bullets. He dropped all the chumps that dared come his way. "Just finishing up." He said as he lowered his weapons. The two combatants stood in the middle of wasted bodies, but Redhood had to admit they received much support from the hovering helicopter. The unknown pilot had been firing on a load of baddies, making their job that much easier.

"We have to get to that building and find Kory." Arsenal started pointing at the building protruding out the sand.

Redhood nodded, "I know. But we still have an unknown factor in that pilot up there." The leader of the band of Outlaws pointed out to his bothered partner. "Whose to say they won't turn on us?" Man, Jason really had trust issues.

Arsenal grunted as he gripped his forehead, "If it bothers you that much take 'em out the air!" He was about to storm off in the direction of the mysterious building when a lone shadowed figure slowly walked through the sandy and bloody battleground they made. "Just one more then?" He asked aloud as he prepared a special arrow for they're last victim. Awaiting for the person to draw closer, he or she as it appeared stopped.

Vaguely able to see her appearance, they could make out her black attire and white mask. She was silent and creepy the way she just stood there. "Is she a friendly?" Redhood asked Arsenal.

But before he could get his response the masked lady charged down the sandy hill. Unfortunately for the crime fighting tag team, the female had added another fighter to their approaching battle. And then another out of seemingly nowhere. As she got even closer it became clear that she was multiplying herself.

"Shit I don't have time for more of this." Arsenal grunted again as he fired his first arrow, a gloved one, that hit her face. As the one clone flew back after receiving the heavy hit to the head, the mask broke off. But he was then double teamed by to masked lady from the front and back. He was seemingly tossed around by their alternating kicks and punches. Overwhelmed, he was hit back and down to the ground, laying beside the first and only clone he took out. His eyes widened at her face, The tight eyes, painted markings, black flowing long hair. This woman he knew... a little too well... "Cheshire!"

* * *

Hiya guys, it just felt right to end the chapter here. I think I like writing this series in short chapters because this didn't take long at all. And I feel good and not worn out by writing too much.

Okay so obviously somethings have changed concerning the **Teen Titans** Universe and **New 52** as well as **Young Justice**. But it will all make sense soon. Think of it as a merger of some **Young Justic**e with the **Titans** and obviously **The New 52**. Duh, its a crossover lol. But just to make you think: Was **Lian** ever born? Was **Nightwing** apart of this **Young Justice** Team? How long was he **Robin** and a **Titan**? What happened between **Grayson** and **Starfire**? Well I don't know, I'll make it up as I go! -Insert Evil laugh here-

This has been C.o.B. like the corn on it and with that said... Have a nice day or night or whatever it is you do.


	3. The Mission: III

**_Grayson and the Outlaws_**

**_The Mission: III_**

**Outside Building. Middle of the Desert. Two Days Ago.**

"Shit I don't have time for more of this." Arsenal grunted again as he fired his first arrow, a gloved one, that hit her face. As the one clone flew back after receiving the heavy hit to the head, the mask broke off. But he was then double teamed by to masked lady from the front and back. He was seemingly tossed around by their alternating kicks and punches. Overwhelmed, he was hit back and down to the ground, laying beside the first and only clone he took out. His eyes widened at her face, "Cheshire!"

Red Hood had squinted behind his helmet, this new revelation did kind of shock him. If this was indeed the same Cheshire they had met months ago, what could have happened to give her this new feat. Who's to say that's the only thing she can do?

"Are you going to actually do something little red?!" An enraged Arsenal yelled as he tried to get up, but falling trap to a kick to the gut and then another to the head. It was becoming apparent these clones had something against poor Roy.

Getting a grip back onto what was going on in front of him Red Hood sighed. "Calm down." He pulled out pistols from his jacket after he holstered the rifles to his sides. "Sheesh, and I thought Starfire was the drama queen..." Red Hood whispered to himself as he took aim.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Pop**

**...**

**Bang**

The gun toting vigilante laid each of the clones of his best friend's ex-girlfriend down in the sand. And that was when someone lost it. "You asshole!" A punch came flying at the red helmet on Jason's head, knocking it off painfully. Arsenal then tackled Jason to the ground, sending a fury of punches towards the face of his 'friend'. "You heartless bastard! You didn't have to kill her!"

Before his red headed partner could get too many significant hits in, he violently kicked him off himself. He then pointed towards the motionless bodies behind his ally. "Look dumbass..." He said before wiping his jaw and spitting in the sand. Jason grabbed his helmet as he got back up to his feet. He put his helmet before the winds picked back up and tossed sand at them, giving Roy time to look at the downed Cheshire clones. "Does that look like regular blood to you?"

Arsenal looked quizzical, then it hit him. These had to be artificial. All of them. His fear was that one of them was the real Cheshire, but fortunately all of them had a oozing glowing orange substance flowing from the bullet wounds. "How did you know?"

Red Hood began walking pass the dead clones and towards the weird building in the sand, "I didn't..."

"You really are an asshole you know that?" Arsenal sighed as he followed behind Red Hood. "I don't think I can take anymore surprises today." He spoke to himself as they continued towards the building.

Up above them in the spy-copter, as 37 would say, Helena was now officially concerned. Not only had she lost contact with Agent 37, but now he would be in the enemy building with three unknown factors. The curly haired spy put the copter in auto-hover mode right before flicking the switch for camouflage mode. Gotta love spy tech. Helena then got out her seat, "He's definitely going to need back up." She said as the top opened, with her jumping out soon after.

**Inside Enemy Building.**

"Star..." The shocked spy whispered just low enough for the tan beauty in front of him not to hear.

Suddenly, the hovering woman with flaming red hair turned her head in the direction of this odd man in gray. Her face went from anger to confusion in a matter of seconds. "Who are you?"

Grayson remained starring in disbelief, he never would've thought they'd meet again in a circumstance like so. This wasn't meant to happen. He was gone. Lost in the shadows of the hero world. He was supposed to be cut off from every other person, heroes and friends alike. No contact with any of them.

Starfire held her stare at the man in the gray and blue shirt who was sporting black cargo pants. But she saw no further. She knew she was supposed to see something in this person, but couldn't find it for the life of her. But one thing stood out above all else... How right it felt to be near this mysterious man. She couldn't control how she felt at all and it made her angry. She raised a glowing green hand before yelling, "I said who are you!"

Grayson snapped out of his daze, seeing the Tamaranian was ready to attack. Him? "Star, calm down." He slowly stated as he crept backwards a bit. "Wait... You don't recognize me?" He asked, completely oblivious. His Spyral implant was doing this? But he wasn't aware of it. Usually he was seeable, just not rememberable. Could his implant be scrambling his face now?

"I have no clue why you'd think I'd know you. I only know a few people and those are my friends." The orange redhead retorted with ferocity. She felt something well up in her eyes, but blinked it away. Why was she experiencing these strange symptoms at a time like this. She then rethought what she had spoken to the man in front of her. "I mean, I thought you were familiar... But who you are I know not." This time her words came out as if she were confused, which she was, and a saddening tone.

Grayson turned towards the shattered metal door, "Just try to stay whelmed and not shot me with any beams... Okay?" He spoke as he walked pass the alien warrior, headed through the now open space where a door should be. As he was walking he zoned out in thought. 'Wait... Did I just say whelmed?' He really had tried to stop poking fun at the English language, and was doing sooo well for so long. Until just a moment ago...

Starfire hovered over the ground, sticking behind the unknown yet familiar man. Something in her head kicked into motion when this man spoke a strange word that she felt she'd heard used a lot. It was as if the answer to this mystery was at the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't reach the conclusion.

It was soon after passing many rooms with weird fetuses in chambers filled with water and test tubes by the hundreds in a number of different areas atop counter after counter. But behind those counters unbeknownst to the clueless human, alien duo a pesky odd orange puddle crept further. Waiting to strike the two when least expected.

As they wandered down a long corridor, the spy and alien could hear approaching footsteps, and fast...


	4. The Mission: IV

**_Grayson and the Outlaws_**

**_The Mission: IV_**

**Inside Enemy Building. Two Days Ago.**

Grayson took cover behind a corner, tugging Starfire to his side. She gave him a lingering gaze, but in return he put a finger over what she figured were his lips. That face blur was greatly ignoring her. Starfire couldn't help but wonder why she felt so close to this stranger, yet so very far. It irked her to no ends. Just as she was about to further question the strange man, a beeping arrow zoomed pass the corner they hid behind. And then...

**BOOM!**

Grayson sighed and rubbed his temples, "Great... Just what I needed." He said sarcastically as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Kori!" A voice yelled. "Kori?" It had gotten closer.

Starfire moved from behind the corner with Arsenal coming to a screeching halt before he collided with her. He took her arm, "Great, we've found you." He said as Red Hood made his way to the two. "Now why the heck did you leave us out there for? I almost died!"

"This person." The orange alien woman pointed beside her.

"What person?" Red Hood asked with a quizzical look behind his helmet. God he hoped she wasn't on drugs again...

Starfire realized she was pointing at thin air. Was her mysterious companion really with her? Had her mind played a trick on her, making her feel as if she'd found something she had lost? "No, I know what you're both thinking and I was NOT hallucinating!" She tugged her arm away from Arsenal who in turn gave her a quizzical expression.

"Let's just get what we came for and be done with this mess of a job." Red Hood said. The mission wasn't supposed to cause many problems. But with the clones and Starfire hallucinating, he just wanted to knock this mission out and collect the reward. "Now where are we headed Roy?"

Arsenal pointed down the hallway. "We're headed down that hallway, making the second right which should led to a lab and holding area." The archer in the trucker hat explained. He was excited to get his hands on this new tech they were hijacking. They never said he couldn't do his own quick examination of the thing.

Starfire crossed her arms as she looked up at the ceiling, convincing herself she wasn't crazy. She still felt his warm and welcoming aura that she was growing fund of. So easily... And then she saw it. The hint that proved she wasn't losing her mind. The damn ceiling panel was slightly out of place. She felt a tug to the side of her lips, a faint grin.

The trio then began to make their towards the destination, with a beaming Starfire leading the way. Arsenal was itching to know what changed her mood so quickly. He still wasn't sure if her kind had... that time of the month. But he dismissed it in order to stay focused on the task at hand. So focused he didn't notice the ominous orangish red puddle slowly creeping behind them.

...

Grayson had made it to the holding area just pass the lab. It was connected but sealed off by a opening titanium wall. Of course he made it pass the seemingly impenetrable wall; he wouldn't be a good super spy if he couldn't. Not to mention hacking Bat-computers in his spare time as a child helped in a big way.

He walked towards a pedestal holding a case on top of it. He tried radioing Helena, but all he got was a buzzing reply. He then proceeded to opening case and he found himself staring at a chip. "The Big Brother Chip... Hard to believe something like this could help create another **_Brother Eye_**." Just as the spy was about to make his exit he heard alarms ring.

The white lights grew dim until they shut off. Not even dark for five seconds, red lights flashed on and off as a voice could be heard over an intercom.

_"Warning! Warning! Device Not Found! Device Not Found! Activating Protocol: Project Hybrid! Phase 1. Prototype."_

Grayson tucked the chip away in his pocket. He was about to make a run for it when the exit sealed itself off. Leaving him in the lab alone, or so it seemed.

The spy could hear an eerie noise. Clanking, levers shifting, gears turning... He then heard some liquid swishing and after that some bubbling. The blue eyed spy looked behind himself, only to come face to face with a grey skinned creature woman. Fortunately it was in a cylinder chamber... That rose up from underneath the floor?

The humanoid woman(?) had frail long black hair, her ears looked more so like wing tips. Her face was bony, matter of fact her whole frame was thin as if it was malnourished. It was in a white skin tight suit initialed with the letters 'WH'. That was when it happened. The creature's pure black eyes shot open and Grayson took a step back.

"Just great... What is it this time?" He flatly said, slightly annoyed. The creature opened its mouth to yell, taking in the liquid it was in. That's when changes started to occur. The bony frame had gained so muscle to it. The body then became more feminine, but took a turn for the worst when wings sprouted from its back. The rapid spread of the wings broke the glass encasing the strange woman. "I don't think I can woo you with my charms, huh..." Agent 37 said under his breath.

"SCREECH!" The woman was crying out as it took flight, hovering above the spy.

The loud screeching noise could be heard outside the lab entrance, where a certain trio of outlaws had just approached. Starfire KNEW her mysterious friend was in there and what ever was with him didn't sound good. Instinctively she burst through the door to find her blurry face man being strangled by a winged woman. Quickly enraged she flew through the air, charging at the woman.

Grayson looked over at the flying orange and red blur as his eyes went wide. She slammed into the woman, pinning her to the wall with a star bolt in hand ready to burst. Grayson had landed on the ground, catching his breathe. Starfire always did fall victim to her emotions, for better or worse.

Unknowingly for the remaining two outlaws, a big orangish-red creature grabbed each in one hand. They each yelled from the pain of having their inner organs seemingly crushed at the strength of the abomination. "Damn it!" Red Hood yelled as his vision began to fade. His body growing cold.

Grayson looked over to his once protégé and heard the apparent gasping for air, "Jason!" He yelled, but Starfire was thrown into him.

The alien princess had also been distracted when her team was caught. It gave the winged woman an opening to rid herself of the tan warrior.

That was when everything all of a sudden went black. They're consciousness aware of nothing, mission failed... Grayson just allowed himself and outsiders to be caught and man handled. I there was nothing he could do about it...


	5. The Mission: V

**_Grayson and the Outlaws _**

**_The Mission: V_**

**Now.**

Hazy vision. Throbbing headache. Aching limbs... What had they done to him? Taking in his surroundings, he was entrapped by four dark gray walls. No door? Captured... It took him a while to register the collar around his neck. Precautionary actions? Likely shock. Taking a moment he stood up, hands cuffed behind his back. He could tell they weren't your normal cop cuffs. Meta cuffs maybe? But he dismissed the notion when he heard steps. Stopping behind the gray wall he now stood in front of. The wall slide open, revealing behind it a woman in military like attire. He smirked, he had a plan.

"Mystery man." The woman said as she took a step closer to her captive. A smug smile on her face. "At least you were before we took your blood samples." She was hoping to get a reaction out of the man, but to no avail. She opened some documents that she had just received prior to visiting. "Boy Wonder. Nightwing. Dead? Any of that ring a bell, Richard John Grayson?"

Grayson smirked, "Since you know my name it's only right that I know yours." He said smoothly. Sweet talk.

The woman delivered a back hand across Grayson's swirl of a face. She looked ready for business now. Probably not good. "I gave you no permission to speak!" A grim leer was aimed the spy's way.

"Why so serious?" Grayson countered. "_I'm your boyfriend remember?_" He looked the woman in her eyes as she starred into his mysterious face. He had caught her in a hypnotic trance. His Spyral issued Hypnos Implant. Man did he love it. "_Remember_?" Grayson paused, "_Wait, what's your name again?_"

"I am Bridget Clancy. Agent of Argus. Double Agent for S.H.A.D.E. I am 22 years of age. I'm undercover as a landlady. And-"

Grayson interrupted the woman, "Whoa, slow down cupcake. _What is this place?_"

Agent 37's voice was like majestic music to her ears. Completely overwhelmed were the nerves in her brain. It was a numbing pleasure. She'd do anything for him at this moment. "A research facility. Derived from old employees from Cadmus, now working for Argus."

Cadmus? Not again. Messing around with DNA by the looks of those creatures he encountered. "_What were those creatures that attacked me earlier?_" He was still unaware of how long he's been out for. Two days.

Agent Clancy took a moment before answering the captured spy. Well, the roles are kind of switched now. "The winged woman is Diane Lane. Former scientist for this facility. She was spliced with the DNA of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Her code name is Wonder Hawk."

Grayson mentally rolled his eyes. Wonder Hawk? Real creative... "W_hat about the other? The male?_"

"Roland Desmond. Brother of former Cadmus head scientist, Mark Desmond, Aka Blockbuster. He was given the Blockbuster serum as well as spliced with alien DNA." Clancy stated boringly.

Grayson scrunched his eye brows, but considering how his face was scrambled in a hypnotic swirl no one could tell. He was orangish, but could liquify himself. "_Alien DNA. What kind?_"

Clancy. How wonderful she was feeling from being blissfully hypnotized. "Martian and Tamaranian. The Martian from one Malefic."

Malefic? Come on Dick knew this one. Malefic... Martian... Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz! Manhunter's brother!

"And Tamaranian blood from a syringe used by the vigilante Starfire." Clancy finished.

Syringe? Why would she be using a syringe? He knew she'd been hanging out with Arsenal, but he wasn't a druggy anymore. At least he thought so? This really bugged him more than it should have and it irked him to know it did. "_Recently captured Red Hood, Arsenal, and... S-starfire?_" He nearly choked on her name. "_Where are they?_"

**Enemy Facility. Cell Block C. **

"I swear to god... If I'm not out of here soon I'm gonna lose it! Again!" Jason yelled, frustrated, as he fell backwards to the ground. His hands cuffed behind his back. Angry. No clue where he was, where his team had gone, where his helmet went, Who attacked them, and who the hell was that faceless freak. He starred up at the ceiling.

...

"Ow!"

"Blaa!"

Zap

Buzz

"Ugh!"

"Please don't! Eep!"

Jason sat up, looking at the wall beside him which the noises came from. Noises of pain, he knew. Just what was going on? The wall flew up and the first and only thing Todd saw was his red helmet flying dead at him. Luckily it landed beside him, not delivering a hit.

"Get up. We're headed out." The faceless spy was in front of Jason. Jason only starred at him. No words. Grayson sighed and yanked Jason up by his jacket. "No time for formalities. We gotta rescue Star." He freed Todd of his restraints and gave him his two pistols. Bad move.

Jason checked his chambers before aiming down his sights with his unknown savior's head. "Who the hell are you?"

"And here I thought you'd thank me with a hug." Grayson said sarcastically before holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to kick your ass Red. Just-" The guns were now pressed up to his jaw.

Jason looked at him with scrutinizing eyes, his eyebrows pinched together. He wanted answers. And now... But the threatened man didn't budge.

"Jay Bird, chill!" The voice came from beyond the now open wall. Arsenal. "He got me out of my cell too. He said Kori may be in trouble."

Grayson let out a low chuckle, "Jay Bird?"

Jason glared at the spy before deciding to tuck his guns away in his holsters. He pick up his helmet, placing it over his head. "Where?"

Grayson walked out of the room and looked to the short haired female he currently had in a trance. "Cell Block A. Experiment holding room." She responded robotically.

Red Hood walked up to the trio, Grayson, Arsenal, and the woman. "The hell is she?"

"Don't worry. She can't do anything even if she wanted to." Agent 37 paused. "Well technically all she wants to do is help me. She thinks we're dating!" He laughed.

"Whatever. As soon as we get Starfire we're out." Not knowing who stood in front of him made him cautious. He tries anything, that's a bullet.

Grayson ignored Jason's lingering glare. Signaling Agent Clancy to lead the way, he followed after her.

**Enemy Facility. Cell Block A.**

It didn't take long for them to reach where their extraterrestrial friend was being held. Unfortunately for the three intruders and one captured agent, the area was stacked with security.

They weren't entering the area just yet. Sticking in the abandoned hallways to avoid confrontation was the plan so far. Agent Clancy knew the ins and outs of the base subconsciously, not to mention a few secret passages. But from here to Starfire's chamber was a one way road.

"Any ideas spy guy?" Red Hood asked sarcastically. Not even interested if Grayson answered him or not.

"Oh. I got a few ideas." Grayson smiled, which his accomplices still couldn't see, and turned to an empty room beside them. "But this one's golden."

...

"Three escaped captives. Threat level 4." The agent told their peer.

Reacting immediately, the agent turned to slam a button on the desk beside him. "Agent! Captives have escaped! Initiating Protocol IV!" He grabbed his weapon of choice, a modified rifle. Who's knows what that thing is really capable of. Then almost as soon as his announcement was made, the other agents occupying this containment area rushed down the one way hall. They were now on the hunt. "Thanks for the heads up Clancy."

Agent Clancy gave a subtle nod. She followed him into the hallway, that was until she came to a door to a room. She waited for the agents to pass before going into the supposedly empty room. "Area nearly clear. Just two guards guarding the entrance."

"Great. I thought I was gonna have to blow spy guy here to bits." Red Hood said in a boring and annoyed tone.

Grayson got up from sitting against the wall. Where his spy stories really that bad? Sure he had made some of them a bit more interesting as in inserted false but hilarious tales. Jason never was the type to like his stories, especially when he used to talk about his adventures as Robin before he 'died'.

Clancy watched Grayson exit the room, "We're still a go for tonight right?"

Grayson was looking at the guards standing guard in front of Star's cell room. He barely heard his hypnotized admirer, "Yeah yeah. Sure." He said before silently heading towards the guards, staying out of their line of sight. He was basically running along the edges of the wall when he tossed an electrified escrima stick at a guard's head which effectively knocked him out. Before the other had time to react, Grayson delivered a flashy spinning heel kick to his skull. "That went smoother than I thought."

Red Hood walked up beside Agent 37. Looking at his work, he pointed at the one hit by an electric metal stick. "I'm pretty sure you killed that guy." He said plainly.

Grayson took out Clancy's id badge he used to open Jason and Roy's cells. But he looked back to see what his once trainee was talking about before laughing it off. "He's just sleeping." And then he heard a click. "There we g-" he was cut off when an extremely powerful force rammed him into the wall across the room. The impact made him nearly faint right there as he held his eyes shut from pain. He was starting to feel a little groggy. What the heck hit him? He was sure that was Starfire's cell. Wasn't he? The blue eyed spy slowly opened his eyes.

Pinning Grayson to the wall by his throat now was someone radiating with a fiery aura. Blue eyes meeting green. Red hair a mess. Tanned body tense. Face confused with anger. An orange fist raised. She was about to pummel him in a fit of blind fury.

In shock the dashing spy was lost in thought. "Kori...?" Dick did the only thing he knew to escape what would be a bloody confrontation like this. He kissed the tan beauty...


	6. The Mission: VI

**_Grayson and the Outlaws _**

**_The Mission: VI_**

"Matron..." Came the voice behind the desk in the dim red lit room. The weird, dark, and eerie crimson office was occupied by the curly haired Italian and Spyral's faceless mastermind. The latter seated in his chair, going through files on his computer as his best spy stood in front of him. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye, but of course she wouldn't be able to tell thanks to his constant swirl of a face. "Word from Agent 37 yet? It's been quite some time since he's presumably been captured."

Helena held her arms behind her back, standing up straight and dignified as if everything were all right. But she was stressing in her thoughts. Grayson was her responsibility, her hand picked partner. She was too slow and allowed him to be captured and it was eating at her these past couple of days. But if she knew him like she thought she did, he was just fine. He was always fine... Call it wishful thinking for a comrade. But was that really it? Dick once told her that he tells her his stories so that she could get to know him better. And whenever she asked why it was even relevant he would always answer: _'Because. To know me is to love me.'_ Stupid. He always said it with that stupid grin of his. "Nothing yet..." She finally replied softly.

"Oh what a shame. You are dismissed." Mr. Minos waved his head agent out of his office. He just wanted to see her reaction. She was attached to the retired hero. It was all too evident. Truth be told, he knew everything his new agent was up to. The implant worked as a tracker. If the Spyral implant was still doing its job then he had his location. He didn't do anything because he wished to see if the oh so great Nightwing could save his own ass. He had no intentions on babying the man that's supposedly as skilled as The Batman himself. He'd give him another day.

**Enemy Facility. Cell Block A. Holding Room.**

Pinning Grayson to the wall by his throat now was someone radiating with a fiery aura. Blue eyes meeting green. Red hair a mess. Tanned body tense. Face confused with anger. An orange fist raised. She was about to pummel him in a fit of blind fury.

In shock the dashing spy was lost in thought. "Kori...?" Dick did the only thing he knew to escape what would be a bloody confrontation like this. He kissed the tan beauty...

"That skank just kissed my boyfriend..." Agent Clancy dead panned. And Red Hood sighed, the poor girl had no clue what that secretive spy was doing to her. The sad little hypnotized undercover spy lady...

Arsenal was about to go bat-shit crazy! The fucking weirdo kissed his girlfriend. His girl! The redhead was readying up his bow and lining it up so that he would hit this imposing freak in his swirly little face! But a hand was placed on his shoulder. Red Hood. Arsenal watched Jason nod in disapproval. This time it was Jaybird calming Roy down from a temper tantrum. Let whatever this is play out.

Starfire's grip on Grayson lightened, but she still had him pinned to wall. The anger in her eyes shifted to that of soft compassion. She was feeling like a giddy teenager from that swift heart fulfilling kiss. Like when she was younger with... Oh no.

Grayson watched the eyes of the stunning woman in front of him widen as if she had come to realize something. Shit. Was that kiss too much for her?

She shook her head in attempt to shake the painful thoughts from her memories. No. This couldn't be, but everything in her head started clicking, setting off a chain reaction of revelations. She couldn't see his mouth, but she damn sure felt the slip of the sneaky tongue wiggle its way pass her lips. And that was all it took. She took her free hand and placed it on Grayson's chest. Immediately she rubbed down to his stomach, memorizing the rigid muscles until she started to move towards the spy's face. With that free hand, she cupped the side of his hidden face.

She knew. He just knew it. Dick took her hand off his cheek, placing it to her side slowly. He didn't say anything. He couldn't... What was he supposed to say? Sorry for attempting to spare your feeling of I'm not dead...?

"Again..." Before Grayson could think of anything to stop her, the alien princess dove in. Closing the little space between them. A kiss. Deeper. Longer. More affectionate. Heart warming. She felt complete at this moment. Yes she was being selfish; she knew exactly whom she was kissing. She lied to herself... Telling herself she needed to be sure it was him by delivering a kiss of her own. She forgot everything around them. The enemies, the situation, her teammates, all of it... Except the man currently locking lips with her. Just the two of them again, like it used to be.

But unfortunately for our Agent 37 he couldn't enjoy it as much as he would have liked to. His brain was unconsciously over analyzing everything. Damn it! But he was still letting her lead the kiss. When he thought it was done, she only went back for the next round of suffocate the spy... and he let her.

She finally released his lips, "Dick..." She whispered into his neck as she fought back the tears. "I almost... I-I'm so sorry..." She whined quietly in his embrace.

Grayson gave off his goofy smile. That all so stupid and innocent smirk. "All that from a kiss huh?" He placed his hands on the small of her back, rubbing it gently.

She looked up into his eyes, well where they were supposed to be. She smiled all too purely. It was nothing but her genuine feelings arising after a long time of sinking into the depths of her soul. Hidden for so long. And then she gave him a chilling reply. "I know everything about you. Everything, Dick..." It just took her time to figure it out and come out of denial.

It was then Grayson realized she wasn't pinning him to the wall anymore. She was embracing him lovingly as she kept the levitating above ground. Damn it. Now he was feeling giddy...

Zip!

Grayson's hand shot out in front of him, grabbing the arrow that had flown through the air with ease. Those damn Bat-reflex exercises sure came in handy. He inwardly chuckled. But he couldn't even reminisce about such things because he had to turn his attention to the infuriated redhead of an archer who just initiated the attack.

Arsenal was giving his target the stink eye as Star brought the both of them to the ground. He couldn't believe it! He just hypnotized his woman into kissing him? Wasn't one hot hypnotized chick enough for him? He loaded another arrow and shot again.

Grayson moved himself slightly to the side, avoiding the arrow aimed for his head. It would've been a dead shot, but this spy wasn't going to have it that way. "What's the big idea?" He had no intentions of starting a fight with his old friend for whatever reason.

"Get your swirly face hypnotizing ass away from my girlfriend." Arsenal yelled. He could feel his blood boiling. His muscles tightened trying to hold back that rage only a little bit. But he wasn't sure how long that would hold when he wanted to pummeled this guy until anyone could barely make out his face. Well you know what he means...

The words of Arsenal hit Grayson fast and hard. He looked from his childhood friend to his first love... A look of shock set in, but unbeknownst to anyone. He felt his heart sink... Was that really how it was? Had Star moved on to Roy? One of his closest friends? Why would Roy do something like that after knowing what happened between he and Starfire? It was started to make him feel sick... Sad and sick to his stomach...

"I had to hypnotize her... She was about to kill me..." He kept his eyes on the orange vixen; he was so glad she couldn't make out the expression on his face. But hers... Hers was the same he'd felt... Hurt. Confused. Deceived. Betrayed? "Just go along with it..." He whispered with a depressing undertone in his voice.

Starfire's eyes had indeed widened in realization in what Dick was doing. He hadn't hypnotized her, he was just trying to make it easy on the both of them. Keep his identity safe and her from the questioning of her actions. At that thought Star's cheeks hide a tent of red. That kiss... It was very much real. The heated kiss was really from the man that held her heart. Heart stopping. She felt butterflies in her stomach. But she knew she'd have to act as if this was nothing... As if she just hadn't figured out Dick was still very much alive. So reluctantly, she moved away from the secret agent and towards the team of Arsenal and Red Hood.

Arsenal pull Kori to his side, but not before giving the spy his best bat-glare. Red Hood noticed this and had to hold in a chuckle. It was a nice attempt, but not quite there. That was when Red Hood remembered who actually gave Batman's glare a name... Dick.

"Maybe we should go our separate ways from here." Red Hood spoke out. "I wouldn't want a fight to break out; that would be counterproductive." He said as he looked at his angry possessive teammate.

Grayson scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Agent Clancy made her way towards him. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Alright, it's settled." Red Hood looked at Star and pointed upwards towards the ceiling. She nodded and instantly a beam of energy shot through the top of the building. "Star take us out before lover boy makes another move." Whether he spoke of the spy or his teammate was unknown.

Starfire let out a deep breathe of air as she grabbed both Jason and Roy. She didn't want to leave Dick... Quite the opposite. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him. How mad she was at the 'incident'. She wanted to kiss and make up. Her being away from him so long, allowed her to think some things over. But that didn't turn out well... With watery eyes she flew the trio out of the building as the deafening alarms rang throughout the building. She wanted to say bye so bad...

Grayson stood there looking up at what he could once call friends and family... He would have dwelled on that fact if it wasn't for Agent Clancy forcibly poking his chest angrily...

"Don't you ever do that again mister! I don't care if you're about to die or not, never kiss another woman while you're with me! You here?!" The short haired double agent was trying to drill useless information into his head... Grayson seriously was started to regret what started out as a joke.

_'Maybe I should have made her a wannabe mime instead of a nagging starstruck girlfriend...'_ He thought but quickly changed his mind. "Nope. Mimes are annoying as hell with their stupid box trick." He laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about mimes for?!" She agitatedly yelled. But all of a sudden they were surrounded.

Damn it. This woman was his responsibility now. He put her in this situation and had to get her out. But how? This wasn't looking well... Grayson sighed as he put his hands up.

"Three targets have escaped. Over." An agent spoke calmly into his comm. "Yes sir. The Spyral agent is still present, but the agent charged with uncovering his identity has been compromised. Over." After a small pause everyone's guns aimed at the two. "Eliminate the remaining targets."

"Man this brings back memories." Grayson said just before dropping a smoke bomb. He quickly pulled Clancy into his side and aimed his escrima stick up towards the hole created by the alien princess. Grayson and his hypnotized accomplice then grappled out onto the roof.

"What now? They're sure to follow." Clancy stated. "A little smoke won't stop these guys."

"Unless that smoke is an oneirogenic general anesthetic." Grayson smirked. His nerdy side had just unearthed itself, "I mean knockout gas." He chuckled.

"But where do we go from here?" Clancy asked. They wouldn't be able to escape from this area in time with all the surrounding enemy agents. But she saw her 'boyfriend' pointing upwards. "Huh?"

Above them a helicopter had revealed itself from camouflage mode. See, before he rescued Arsenal and Red Hood he did some researching. Apparently this base hid a couple of captured enemy helicopters. And he took full advantage of that by 'borrowing' one of them. He was just lucky as hell Starfire's bolts didn't destroy the damn thing. "Let's get you out of here."

**...**

**Pacific Ocean.**

Grayson was flying the plane back to Spyral base. Well not exactly to it, but to a location where he could dispose of the helicopter, then he and previous double Agent Clancy make their way to St. Hadrian Finishing School. And figure out what to do with her then.

But one thing he was thinking about now was none other than Kori. He couldn't shake the feeling of being heart broken. Yeah he was mad, but it was overshadowed by his grief. He hated feeling like this... Hopefully he'd get over it soon. Let it go. Forget about it. But he always did that, leave his problems behind all because he didn't know how to deal with them. People think it's easy to forgive and forget, but it's not. Grayson knows that first hand with all the problems he's had over the years. It's just that... This situation cut him deep... He told Roy after the incident what happened. He knew damn it! Weren't he and Roy friends? Grayson never went for his friend's ex-girlfriends because of respect. He was above that! Wasn't he? He thought so... "Ugh... I just wanna punch something..." He said under his breathe, keeping his eyes on the skies...

**Outlaws Base. Area Unknown.**

Red Hood was seated on the beat up sofa. He was cleaning his guns off, leaning over a wooden table which his red helmet sat on. He could here the noise of his two companions, but he was disinterested. He couldn't make out the loud voices. His thoughts were elsewhere. That guy... His mannerisms were so familiar. As if he had studied them once upon a time. Not to mention that damn feeling he gave off. His aura. It all felt so damn like HIM! But being logical it couldn't have been THAT guy. He was dead. They buried him, he was THERE! He saw the cold dead body lying in the casket. Everything was very much real. No one was playing with his head... NO ONE would ever play with HIS mind ever again! Jason slammed his gun down on the table. Resting his head in the palms of his hands. "Then again I'm not logical... I died, but I'm here..." He sighed, "So just maybe..." He slammed his fist on the couch, in denial. "He's dead. I know for a fact because Bruce would have told us... he's never coming back..." Jason reassured himself...

* * *

**Tidbits #1**: The character Bridget Clancy was originally Dick's landlady before the New 52. They dated for a while.

**Tidbit #2**: There is a separate Nightwing #30 that was unpublished that showed Dick's funeral which I refereed to. You can find it online though.

**Tidbit #3:** If you didn't know Dick was killed by Lex Luther in the events of Forever Evil while strapped to the Death Machine. But was immediately resuscitated.

* * *

_**C.o.B. (A/n): And there goes the conclusion of The Mission Arc. Just how much will this encounter between The Outlaws and Grayson change things? What is the 'incident'? Why did Roy even try to hook up with his friend's hot ex-girlfriend? What's the fate of the double agent now on bad terms with her previous organizations? Will Helena's feelings get in the way of Agent 37 and Starfire? Well the next Arc is next! Hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Things Change: I

_**Grayson and The Outlaws**_

_**Things Change: I**_

**Outlaws Base. Area Unknown.**

Red Hood was seated on the beat up sofa. He was cleaning his guns off, leaning over a wooden table which his red helmet sat on. He could here the noise of his two companions, but he was disinterested. He couldn't make out the loud voices.

"I just have to take time off for myself..." The Tamaranean princess was rubbing her arm, not looking the other in his eyes. She instead opted for the carpeted floor below their feet.

"Why?! This feels awkwardly like a break up. Is this a break up?" Roy bickered. He couldn't help but be worried. She was being damn discreet!

Starfire sighed, looking for the right words in her head. "Well... You see... There are some things I need to sort out that I can't do around you guys." She then placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. She was seemingly looking pass him and not at him. "It's very personal."

"Can't do around us? What the hell is this?! Some kind of alien lady problems?" Roy desperately asked. All he wanted was a valid reason that didn't fall under: It's not you its me...

Starfire shook her head, no. She was about to fly out, not wishing to discuss her feeling at all. But grabbing her hand was the confused boyfriend. She finally looked him in the eyes. She didn't want this. He looked hurt. Like a puppy left in the rain...

"Was it the stupid spy? Is he still toying with your mind?" Roy questioned as his grip on her hand tightened. "If it's that scumbag's fault you can tell me! Me and Jay will find the loser and put 'em in a bodybag!"

Star's eyes teared up, but she refused to unleash the water works. How could he say such a thing... He was talking about their friend. And the body bag? If only he knew... She snatched her hand away from Roy's. And floated father away. "You wouldn't dare. I'm leaving Roy..."

Before she could ease her way out, an utterly shocked Roy yelled, "Just wait a second!" With her back to him she turned her head only slightly, peering at the trucker hat wearing young man from the corner of her eye. "This is it huh? Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Star nodded her head, no. She was tired of talking. All she wanted to do was go to her ship and be alone with her thoughts and resurfacing memories. Not with someone who... who took advantage of her at her weakest... Not looking back she swiftly flew out the door, ultimately blasting off into the sky to get to her ship as soon as possible.

**Much Later... (Maybe a Few Months :P)**

**Spyral Headquarters. **

A significant amount of time had passed since the encounter with the the heroes in red. Those spies had gone off grid, Spyral's heard nothing from them since. It was odd... Or maybe it was just because they didn't have that chip anymore because it was very much gone. Dick secretly made sure of it. Yes he worked for Spyral, but that didn't mean he was their little Boy Scout. Grayson, as a person, felt it would've been wrong to just give an all powerful chip to an organization he barely knew about. And that's what bothered him. He still knew next to nothing about Spyral... His progress on the matter was slow. It was bothersome.

But on a lighter note, he was able to figure out what to do with the enemy spy Bridget Clancy. No they didn't lock her up in some super spy type of cell. Let's just say she wasn't a threat to the organization for certain reasons.

But where we find our dashing worldwide spy would be... His room. Yep, sooo very spy-like and interesting. The raven haired young man was asleep when he heard a knock at his door. Instinctively his eyes shot open and his muscles tightened. The knocking continued. So he got to open the door as he yawned with dazed eyes.

"Oh my... I see why the girls are obsessed with you." Came the lady in front of him. She was memorizing his sculptured frame from head to toe. She would take full advantage of him not wearing a shirt with her vulgar eyes.

If Grayson cared enough, he'd consider it rude, but he just awkwardly starred back. "Uh... Yeah..." Unsure of how to reply to his fellow spy's statement. "So what's up? I'm sure you didn't come here just for a peep show?" Typical Grayson, changing the subject as lightheartedly as possible.

"Oh, yes!" The woman remembered as she pointed behind herself. "The director would like to have a word with you." She smiled and winked towards him.

Grayson sheepishly smiled as he turned around to grab a shirt from his closest. "Right." He responded with his back towards her. He expected her to close the door, not take a seat on his bed.

"By the way. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me." She sat with her hands in her lap as she gazed at the muscles and scars on Grayson's back. "You saved me from a lose lose situation."

Grayson pulled a shirt over his head before turning around to face the agent. "No problem Bridget. Saving people is my job you know." He sent her his happy-go-lucky smiles before heading out of his room. "Close the door on your way out, thanks." And with that he was on his way.

Bridget looked into her lap and nodded her head, no. Grayson had it all wrong... As a spy she knew the business. Knew the problems it came with. And she knew more about Spyral than Agent 37. "No... You don't save people. That's not your job anymore..." She wished she could've told him that to his face, but she knew he'd figure it out the hard way. In due time...

Grayson had made his way to the door of the director's room. Taking a deep breathe he opened the door, a woman standing in front of the desk. She moved a few curly strands of hair from her line of sight before smirking. "Grayson. I have a mission for you."

**Starfire's Ship.**

There was a ringing. Constantly ending just to start again. It was a phone. It lay on the floor next to a bed of disarray. Red clothing was everywhere in the area Star called her room. It would appear the young alien was on the bed under a lump of sheets... "Uh..." She moaned and groaned. "Stop it!" She yelled as she threw the covers off of herself. She was sweating and annoyed by the constant sound of her cellular device. Reaching over the edge of her bed to grab the damned phone, she looked at the caller I.D. Roy... She sighed and crushed her phone in her hand, tossing it to the floor.

Kori pulled her knees to her chest as she sat quietly on the messy bed. Alone. She would look at the clothes she dragged from her 'special' closet. The clothes that were scattered across her room and bed. Many had the R insignia or variations of Bats on them. The suits on her bed though were either designed with a specific red emblem or blue birds. These were the most special... She grabbed a blue one and held it close, it was as if she was remembering a dear moment. Sigh...

"Intruder Alert." Starfire's ship warned. "Ship Infiltrated."

Kori levitated over her bed, generating purplish energy around her fists. "Leave now or face my-"

"Wrath?" Came a slick and charming voice. "I'm pretty sure I'll manage."

"Dick!" The Tamaranean exclaimed as she flew right over to the 'dead' spy. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged him to her bed to sit. "You came." Leaning on him, she smiled into the side of his arm.

Grayson looked at her, moving her red hair out of the way so he could better see her face. "Well of course." He smirked, "You did set off that old Titans communicator."

Kori looked to her dresser, the yellow and black device sitting on top of it. A tear threatened to leave her eyes. "It still doesn't feel real." Closing her eyes she smiled, "For so long you weren't there. So long you pushed everyone away..."

Grayson sighed, now looking at his hands in his lap. Great... "Well. It was just a time I had to be to myself. A lot happened..."

She gave him a regretful look, always excuses. "Well while you were away I was the one suffering... The only way to stop the pain was... Was to-"

"Yes, you told me. No need to get worked up." Grayson interrupted. He didn't want to think about, let alone talk about it. "How about while you got me here we talk about the good times." He smiled sincerely.

Kori looked up at the spy, the good times. Yeah, that could help. Although she's still having a bit of trouble with her memory, she remembered the good days. Well a specific few to be honest. But these chats the past month or so have been such a huge help for her emotionally. "Yes, I'd like that..."

**Watchtower. Years Ago...**

"Business as usual."

**...**

An apartment complex in a dark and gloomy town. No not Gotham, this place wasn't that lucky. Anyway, a young man called this place home, he lay in his bed. He had gotten the day off from work finally. He was worn out, the day job the night gig, it was all too much. But he wasn't one for complaining. He wouldn't be much of a hero if he did.

All of a sudden the beeping of a small device startled the young man awake. He groaned before reaching over the side of his bed, grabbing the phone and putting it to his ear.

Click.

"Alien! Strong! Now!"

He looked confused as he instinctively got up, still too tired to register everything as he slipped into his suit. After clamping on his utility belt he squinted his eyes. "Wait, wait, wait. Beastboy?" He questioned, still holding the phone to his ear.

"No time to explain, Kaldur needs your help. We need backup. Superboy's no match!"

He threw his phone on his bed before jumping out his window and off of the fire escape down to the alley beside his apartment complex. "Now let's see what we're up against." He said as he stepped into an abandoned phone booth.

Pulling up the news on his holographic wrist computer, his eyes met the scene of a news reporter on sight, riding in a helicopter for better coverage. The report read: Alien Brawl Across Metropolis? Where's Superman?

The young man was then instantly teleported almost immediately. Stepping out of the new booth, he was met with crowds of running people. Screaming. Yelling. Not to mention the loud crashing overhead. "Business as usual." He said before grappling up a building.

* * *

**Tidbit #4:** I'm gonna be merging Roy's Young Justice personality and New 52/DC You personality. Okay, I got this!

**Tidbit #5:** The last bit, the flashback, officially takes place after Young Justice's last episode.

**Tidbit #6:** If you read Grayson you'll know a few things that have happened that may be apart of this story. wink. wink.

**Tidbit #7:** In Redhood and The Outlaws Starfire has a closet full of Dick's clothes, no really. The suit, aside from the jacket, Jason wears is actually Dick's old suit.

* * *

_**C.o.B. (A/n): This arc will fill in most of the blanks of Young Justice and the formation of the Titans! Who will be Earth 16's iteration of the Teen Titans? Tag along and find out! Hope you enjoyed and Review just for the heck of it! P.S. The alternate Nightwing 30 doesn't have a script, just magnificent artwork by Megan Hetrick. It's relatively easy to find on the internet somewhere, but I guess I could add it into this story and give it my own dialogue. **_


End file.
